Kenzaki Makoto
Kenzaki Makoto is one of the main Cures in Doki Doki! Pretty Cure. Her Cure form is . Personality Makoto is a cool and beautiful super idol and extremely popular fashionista. Sword has a strong sense of duty and often sacrifices herself during fights. She dislikes fighting alongside others, preferring to stand alone, a hint she is stubborn. She still holds regret at not being able to defend Trump Kingdom from the Jikochuu, and wishes to find Queen Marie-Ange soon and return to save Trump Kingdom. History Makoto had been fighting as Cure Sword in Trump Kingdom before the story begins, but escaped to the human world together with Queen Marie-Ange when she could not defend the kingdom against the enemies' attacks. However, she has been separated from the Queen, and now searching for her in Japan. Along the way, she soon became a super idol and extremely popular fashionista. Relationships She does not have good relationships with people who want to help and wanting to fight alone and find Queen Marie-Ange. Queen Marie-Agne- Serves her as her Royal gaurd and it was her duty to protect her. When Trump Kingdom was invaded, she and Queen Marie-Agne fled to Earth, but separated. Makato felt and held remorse for not protecting the Queen and it was her responsibility to protect her. She kept searching for her eversince. Dabyi- As Swords partner, they might have a good friendship soon in the series. Dabyi worries for Sword for her dismay due to losing the Queen. Cure Sword "The blade of courage! Cure Sword!" "勇気の刃！キュアソード！" "Yuuki no yaiba! Kyua Soodo!" is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Makoto. Attacks Cure Sword's main attack is Holy Sword, with the incantation . Appearance Makoto has dark purple eyes and hair, which she holds around her face neatly using hair clips. Her casual costume consists of white shirt, long indigo vest, little dark sand colored shorts and white boots. She wears a dark grey tie. Cure Sword's entire look is light purple and white. Her eyes and hair are purple, and her hairstyle resembles a short version of Beat's, with curled ends. Her costume is a dress with a round collar, and her skirt resembles Blossom/Marine's. Her sleeves resemble the pink Cure's, with ribbons at the wrists. There is a big purple ribbon with long ends at her right hip. There are feathers on her shoulders, with the left side being longer. Her boots reach above her knees, and are purple with white sharp toetips and heels. There is no ribbon at her chest, a heart on her left side, and no midriff-baring. Etymology Kenzaki (剣崎) - Ken (剣) means "sword", while zaki (崎) means "small peninsula". Makoto (真琴) - Makoto is a common girl's name that means integrity and sincerity. Individually, Ma (真) means "pure/true", while the koto (琴) is a traditional Japanese instrument. Trivia *When transforming into a Cure, Makoto's hairstyle barely changes, only that a ponytail appers on top and that her hair gets lighter. *Makoto is the second Cure to be fighting before the story begins, the first being Tsukikage Yuri. :*She is the third Cure after Cure Moonlight and Cure Muse to has been active before their respective teammates become Pretty Cure. *Makoto is very similar to Segawa Onpu from Ojamajo Doremi: **Both have purple as their theme color. **Both have purple hair with a side ponytail. **They both are popular idols. **They both were already magical girls (Pretty Cure/witch) before the story started. *Cure Sword is the first Cure to have purple as her theme color, considering that Cure Moonlight's theme color is silver. And Milky Rose does not count as a real Cure. *She shares the same given name with Kino Makoto, also known as Sailor Jupiter, from Sailor Moon. *She shares the same surname as Kenzaki Kazuma, also known as Kamen Rider Blade *the ponytail looks a bit like a upside down cat tail, she has a cat patner thouge. Gallery Official Gallery Dokidokiprofile1.jpg|Official Profile (Toei Animation) sword.profasahi.png|Cure Sword Official Profile (TV Asahi) Swordtop.jpg|Official Header Stance Previews Tumblr meo6paTne31rr69lvo4 500.jpg|Cure Sword concept art. Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure